


成年之前

by AmandaSun320



Category: Ninjas Must Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaSun320/pseuds/AmandaSun320





	成年之前

小黑第一次见到隼白的时候，是在被领到训练场上时，那个时候他只有十岁。  
十五岁的隼白在训练场上腾挪转移，将场上的机关一一破解。小黑站在场边，瞪大了眼睛，隼白仿佛一道影子，他看都看不清。  
“隼白！”首领向那团黑影叫了一声，嗖的一声，隼白停在了他们的面前。  
“这个小孩是小黑，今年十岁，该开始训练了，就交给你了。”首领简单交代了几句就离开了，把小黑留下来跟隼白熟悉熟悉。  
“哥哥，你好厉害啊！我什么时候能像你一样？”小黑的眼睛亮晶晶的，自来熟地跟隼白搭话。  
“好好训练，总会有一天的。”隼白话不多，只是摸了摸小黑的头。  
第一天的训练只让小黑熟悉一下模式，隼白领着小黑参观了整个训练场。“小黑你要记住了，这仅仅是个训练场，再怎么危险也是可控的，真正在战场上，刀枪无眼，所以一定要小心，不能为了耍帅而忽视这些危险。”  
小黑很喜欢隼白哥哥温和的嗓音，还有话语中不容置疑的坚定和干脆。他边看边听，时不时偷眼瞄一下认真讲解的隼白，隼白哥哥真好看，有这么一个师父真好。  
训练结束的时候，小黑和其他小朋友一起回家。“我师父好厉害的！那么多机关，他全都破解了！”“我师父也厉害！他的忍术威力超级大！”“我师父才厉害，她会飞呢！”  
“小黑，你的师父呢？”有人想起了小黑。  
“隼白哥哥长得特别好看！”小黑不假思索地回答。  
“吁～～”一阵嘘声传开，哄笑声四起。“我们的师父都是有能力的忍者，他们说啦，你的隼白哥哥才十五岁，能有多厉害，我看你是没什么说了才说他好看。”  
小黑被气到了，但是不知道该回什么话，小脸涨得通红，眼泪都快憋出来了。  
“你们在干什么？怎么还不回家？”温暖的声音从他头顶响起。  
小屁孩们这才做鸟兽散。  
小黑抬头看了一眼隼白，隼白也低头看着他。“你哭什么？”  
“隼白哥哥，他们说你只有十五岁，不是一个好忍者。”小黑刚憋住的眼泪现在才流下来。  
夕阳下的隼白头发像是被描了金边，他笑了一下，小黑觉得他笑起来像太阳一样。  
“有没有能力，他们说什么都没关系，改变不了我。”  
“可是你根本不比他们的师父差！你才十五岁，你比他们更厉害！”小黑忿忿地说。“他们不过是嫉妒你！”  
“那有什么关系呢，只要都是为忍村好，别人怎么想我才不在乎。”隼白伸手擦了擦小黑的眼泪，“你不要哭了，好忍者不会轻易流眼泪的。送你个东西好不好？”  
小黑还没来得及开腔，隼白就把一条东西缠在了他的脖子上。  
“给，给你买了一条围巾，你一条我一条，以后你就跟我好好训练，争取以后做我最好的搭档。”  
小黑摸了摸自己脖子上的红围巾，又看了看隼白的蓝围巾，终于破涕为笑。他用力地点了点头，“嗯！”。

 

七年过去了，小黑已经从一个懵懂的小男孩成长为一个干练的少年。他和当年的隼白一样，在训练场上的潇洒身姿引得不少姑娘倾心。不过他深知自己不如隼白，毕竟他还没有真正上过战场。  
“小黑！”隼白站在场边叫他，好看的青年褪去了最后一丝稚气，脸上的线条更加明显，果敢又利落。  
一道黑影，和当年的他如出一辙。  
“隼白哥哥，你们出任务回来了？”少年的笑容很灿烂。  
“嗯，来看看你练得怎么样。”  
“哥哥，我从爸妈家搬出来了，等会结束训练跟我去我的新家看看吧？”  
“好。”

并肩走在街上，小黑一直兴奋地叽叽喳喳，这是隼白出任务两人分开最久的一次。小黑的话多得仿佛说不完，而且根本不给隼白回答的时间。“你们碰到什么怪物了呢？可怕吗？你受伤了吗？疼吗？任务完成了吗？你下次什么时候出任务啊？”  
隼白习惯了这种提问模式，挑着重点问题回答，“碰到一只蝙蝠怪，没受伤，完成了，下次还不清楚，得看首领的意思。”  
小黑心满意足。  
“刚好陪你过生日。”隼白看着他的表情，弯了弯嘴角，笑了。  
“不是过生日！是成年礼！”小黑正了正脸色，“我想让你亲自给我授刀。”  
“好，给你一把好刀。”隼白双手抱在头后，放松地吹了声口哨。  
进屋之后，小黑摸开了灯，不大的一间屋子，上下两层，楼下是会客室和厨卫，楼上是个窄窄的阁楼。小黑一边领着隼白参观，一边继续叽叽喳喳。  
“看，我的卧室。”  
爬上阁楼，往床上一扑，小黑特别得意。“床垫是我自己跟着家具店的师父做的，可舒服了，隼白哥哥你也来试试。”  
隼白礼貌性地伸手按了按床垫，“硬不硬？”  
“不硬不硬，太软了睡得腰疼。”小黑翻了个身，“你躺一躺，感受一下。”  
隼白坐在床边，小黑从隼白背后勾住他的脖子，把他往床上拉。  
“你跟我这么客气干什么？”  
隼白的喉结动了一动。  
“别闹。”  
“你出任务那么辛苦，躺一躺放松放松又怎么了？”小黑有点困惑。  
“你这床太窄了，躺不下两个人。”  
“不会！”小黑伸手扯他。“我专门做的双人床。”  
“你一个人住，要双人床干什么？”隼白抬眼看他。  
“我……”小黑突然愣住了。  
“你还没成年，别乱来。”隼白提醒了一声。  
“我没有！”刚刚卡壳的小黑惊叫了起来。  
“我就给你提醒一下，你慌什么？”  
“谁慌了？不是我！”小黑的脸明显红了。  
隼白盯着他越来越红的脸，不说话。  
“我……我……”小黑急得结巴起来。“隼白哥哥，你怎么这么奚落我！”  
他伸手想给隼白一下，可惜隼白比他动作快，接住了他的手，还就势把他往下摔。小黑不甘心就这么被打败，使劲往自己这边一带，没有防备的隼白就被拉到了床上。  
他手肘撑起来，防止自己压住小黑，等他撑住自己以后，两个人才意识到发生了什么。  
隼白床咚了小黑。  
“……”  
“……”  
两个人都沉默了，小黑大气都不敢出，隼白的喉结又动了动。  
“你别动，我起来。”隼白作势要起来。  
小黑伸出了手臂，勾住了他的脖子，把他往下拉，然后轻轻地亲了上去。  
“！”隼白始料未及。  
“隼白哥哥，你不喜欢就算了。”小黑似乎有点失落，放开了隼白，准备起身下床。  
隼白压住了他的肩膀，把他推倒回床上。  
“谁告诉你我不喜欢了？”隼白摸了摸他的脸。“我只是有点震惊罢了。”  
“你震惊什么？”小黑嗓音由于紧张听起来有点尖细。  
“震惊一直以来我都在思考该怎么传达我对你的喜欢，没想到却被你抢了个先。”他认真地看着身下脸色红润的少年，“不过还好，有些东西我还是可以占先的。”  
他埋下头，攻进了少年的嘴，吮吸柔软的双唇，将自己的舌头探进他的口腔，肆意地掠夺着，每一寸都不放过，每一寸都要品尝。少年笨拙地回应，却怎么也掌握不了主动权。  
“隼……白……哥哥，我……有点……喘不上……气……”少年觉得自己的大脑都被青年吮吸空了，除了从未感受过的快感外什么都不知道了。  
白发青年放过了他。  
“这才叫吻，懂了吗？”  
小黑点了点头，然后又低头想了想什么，抬头直视青年灼热的视线，“你说你喜欢我是吗？”  
隼白笑了，这家伙，都被人吃了才反应过来。  
“是不是嘛？”小黑看着他笑而不语，语气急切了起来。  
“是又怎么样？不是又怎么样？”隼白故意吊着他。  
“不是的话，就算了。”小黑的眼睛又流出了失望的神色。  
“那便是吧，说吧！”青年想看看他到底想干什么。  
少年的脸仿佛被光照亮一般，洋溢起幸福的神色。  
“我也喜欢你呀！”每个字都仿佛泡在了蜜罐里，没有什么比喜欢的人也喜欢你更令人开心的了。  
“从什么时候开始的？”隼白揉了揉少年的头发，单手解开他的围巾。  
“从你送我围巾的时候！”小黑很得意，“够早了吧？”  
隼白笑了，扯下了自己的围巾，扔在一旁。“够早，不过没有我早。我从你跟我说第一句话开始，就喜欢你了。”  
还没等少年从情话中回过神来，青年就发动进攻一般压了上来。他亲吻着少年的颧骨，耳垂，下巴，脖子，用牙轻轻咬开他的衣襟，细细地啃噬着少年漂亮的锁骨。  
少年浑身的触感都被刷新了，带着一丝不知所措，伸手摸上了青年小腹之下的一团火热。  
青年没想到这家伙胆子这么大，只感觉浑身都像被雷劈了一样。  
“你就不怕我今天就把你办了？”他在少年耳边送气。  
“你想要我就给你。”小黑回答得很干脆。  
“小坏蛋！”隼白又猛攻他的嘴唇，把少年已经有些红肿的双唇蹂躏得泛着水光。  
“成年之前，你想都别想。你现在还是个孩子。”隼白强忍着自己的欲望。  
“用手总可以吧？我也不再是七年前的小孩子了。”小黑牵着隼白的手，摸向自己已经微微隆起的裆部。  
“一起吧。”青年犹豫了一下，还是同意了。  
少年利索地脱掉自己的裤子，也脱下青年的裤子。然后左手牵着青年摸向自己的阴茎，右手试探性地覆上青年的阴茎。  
青年很快就掌握了自己手的主动权，和少年配合着节奏，动作了起来。两个人不是第一次看到对方的裸体，毕竟泡温泉的时候总是会赤诚相待的，不过幻想了这么多年的肉体终于被自己抚摸上的时候，不得不说，真爽。  
少年被青年手掌上的薄茧弄得意乱情迷，没多久就想射出来。青年堵住了他的小孔，“等我一下啊。”  
他用另一只手握住已经乱了节奏的少年的手，带着他在自己的阴茎上套弄。少年的眼角有一点点泪光。  
“快啊，哥哥。”  
“这就来了。”  
他松开了束缚着少年的手，和少年同时释放了出来，浊液溅在了两人的上衣，腿间，和床单上。  
稍事平静了一下，少年把压在身上的他拉了下来，和他并排躺在床上。青年很自然而然地把少年露在了怀里。  
“这个时候不是该点上一支烟了吗？”小黑调笑道。  
“什么都没做就抽烟？那真要做点什么你是不是该点房子了？”隼白亲了一下少年的额头。  
“等你十八岁，我送你一份大礼。”


End file.
